fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 445
The Grotesque Fairy is the 445th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After arriving at his palace, Zeref is greeted by a couple of members of Spriggan 12. Yajeel appears shortly after and tells him about Makarov's request for an audience with him, and Zeref decides to have a conversation with the latter in private. The two discuss the creation of the Alvarez Empire as well as Zeref's destructive intentions with Lumen Histoire, also known as Fairy Heart. Zeref tries to kill Makarov, but Mest comes just in time to save him. Makarov is then teleported back to a few Fairy Tail Mages, who are ecstatic to see him. Summary Inside of Zeref's palace, Invel welcomes him back home, and Zeref asks him if he could gather the Spriggan 12 for a meeting. In response, Invel states that he would've gathered the twelve in advance if he received word about the sudden arrival. At that moment, two more of the Spriggan 12 arrive, specifically Dimaria Yesta and Ajeel Raml, soon joined by August, who comments that the emperor seems in a much better mood, assuming that he found his answer about Ragnarok. Yajeel then enters the throne room as well, expressing joy about the emperor's return and slowly approaching him, but stops short. However, Zeref tells him that he doesn't have to worry about the threat of dying by coming closer. Yajeel then introduces Makarov to Zeref, and tells him that he'd like an audience with him. Invel tells Yajeel that he forgot fill out the necessary documents for bringing a foreigner to the emperor, but Zeref says that he doesn't mind. Makarov kneels to Zeref, and the latter asks the others to leave so that they may speak in private. Outside the palace, Makarov wonders whether the latter is Zeref or Emperor Spriggan, to which he replies that he is both, but, if he had to choose, he is Zeref, the one looking for meaning in the world. Going further, Zeref tells Makarov about the creation and gradual development of his country, after which the latter questions his intentions with Lumen Histoire. Zeref then says that they can refer to it by its real name, Fairy Heart, and he states that such Magic is superior to the three Great Fairy Magics. Makarov then assumes that he covets it due to his destructive personality, and Zeref confirms this by stating that it's required for a showdown against Acnologia, instead of just the empire itself he initially thought would be enough. Stating that nothing can stop Alvarez in its current state, Zeref says that he's not open to negotiations. He then announces the extermination of human kind, and Makarov expresses harsh disapproval calling Zeref an ugly Demon, to which Zeref replies that Spriggan is the name of an ugly fairy. He decides to eliminate Makarov to anger Natsu make him come to him in order to destroy him. However, just as he is about to finish the latter off, Mest arrives just in time, teleporting Makarov to safety with the group of Fairy Tail Mages. They are excited to see him, but are shocked after learning that Zeref is in the Alvarez Empire. Back in the palace, Zeref grins, knowing that Natsu is coming. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Makarov Rescue Operation Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Arc Navigation